wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector
This page refers to Selectors as they appear in selector infected WIXOSS and its related works. :For Selectors as they appear in Lostorage incited WIXOSS, see Selector (Lostorage). :For Selectors as they appear in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, see Selector (Lostorage conflated WIXOSS). :For the card, see Selector (card). A is a female WIXOSS player with a special card called a LRIG. Almost all Selectors have wishes in each of their hearts; these wishes cannot be arbitrarily changed. The goal of a Selector is to become an Eternal Girl, a person able to grant their own wish. Becoming an Eternal Girl entails fulfilling certain conditions, which often include winning a certain number of battles. However, if a Selector loses three battles against other Selectors, they lose their Selector rights and "tainting" their wish, causing an effect that would either give them the opposite of that wish or make it so that that person cannot fulfill their wish normally in any way. For example, according to Hanayo's explanation in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 5, a girl who wished to become rich would lose all of her wealth and become destitute, while a girl who wished to become an excellent piano player would never be able to play the piano again. A Selector's wish cannot reverse the taint on another Selector's wish. However, it is possible in some circumstances for a Selector's wish to become untainted. For example, Hitoe Uemura's wish was to make friends, but in Episode 5 she was defeated by Iona Urazoe, losing her memories of being a Selector (and having Rūko and Yuzuki as friends) and losing her ability to make friends ever again. However, as the series goes on, she slowly (and very painfully) regains her memories of Ruko and Yuzuki, finally remembering them in Episode 12. It was initially believed that a Selector who lost their Selector rights would lose their memory of being a Selector, but later materials seem to contradict this claim, with Akira Aoi not losing her memory. It could be argued that wiping Hitoe's memory was necessary to reverse her wish, and as since Mayu wanted people to suffer, leaving their memory and thus their pain and humiliation would be more useful. However, wish reversal is largely an automatic process, not a voluntary one, and thus Mayu can't stop a wish from being reversed in a way she does not desire, such as the reversal of Amika Hashimoto's edited wish. It is possible for a Selector who lost their Selector rights to become a Selector again. Their wish may be the same as before (even though it was tainted). It appears that LRIGs can still grant wishes even after the wish has been tainted. It is also possible for a former LRIG who regained a human body to become a Selector again. Selector Battles A Selector Battle is a game of WIXOSS between two Selectors. Winning these is necessary for a Selector to become an Eternal Girl. To begin a Selector battle, it is necessary that one of the participants say "Open!" in the presence of another Selector. The other Selector's implicit (but not necessarily explicit) consent is not required. At the beginning of a Selector battle, the two Selectors are transported to another world. Then, a giant wheel in the background, with the colors of the Selectors' respective LRIGs, spins and decides who goes first. To non-Selectors outside of the battle, it appears that the participant Selectors are sleeping. Selectors can hear anything outside of the battle area, as shown in Episode 1 where Kazuki teaches Rūko the rules of WIXOSS; however, Selectors cannot communicate back. Whenever a non-Selector walks into the the area where the battle is being held, the battle is instantly terminated without the outsider seeing anything. Selector battles will also end prematurely if one of the Selectors becomes unconscious, as with Hitoe's collapse in Episode 8. In these cases, there is no winner or loser, and the battle will not count towards the Selectors' wins or losses. Non-Selectors who know about the existence of Selectors, such as Kazuki, will not cause Selector battles to be interrupted. Non-participant Selectors and LRIGs can spectate other Selectors battling. A Selector and LRIG pair may battle against another particular Selector and LRIG pair only once. That same Selector and LRIG pair may battle against the same Selector or the same LRIG twice, as long as there is a different LRIG or Selector. Interrupted battles do not count towards this rule. Not all battles between Selectors have to be Selector battles. Selectors can play WIXOSS normally with other Selectors, without talking LRIGs. Known Selectors selector infected WIXOSS *Rūko Kominato *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hitoe Uemura *Akira Aoi *Iona Urazoe *Chiyori selector spread WIXOSS *Urith *Fumio Futase *Fumio selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- *Kiyoi Mizushima *Remember selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- *Yuragi Kurosawa *Mako Tsukishiro *Wakaba *Aoba selector stirred WIXOSS *Sara Shirato Gallery Selector battle2.jpg|Tama and Urith fighting Akira's_Judgment.png|Akira's face become scarred after losing her third battle Hitoe's_Judgment.png|Hitoe's fate; forbidden to have friends or touching them after losing her third battle Category:Anime Terms